Horse owners love their horses and want to keep them safe, comfortable and happy. Any time a horse is tied there is a risk that the horse may spook and pull back. If the horse is tied hard and fast with a knot, and cannot move its feet, it could lead to a full force panic that could injure the horse and persons nearby, and result in substantial property damage. Generally, allowing the horse to take a few backward steps will relieve panic and avoid a pull back wreck.
Further, there is a need for boaters who for whatever reasons do not like to tie a knot in lines used when docking boats. Docking a boat can prove challenging in low-light and crowded conditions. Tying up a boat can be difficult for a boat operator because of waves, water currents and wind conditions and typically needs to be done as quickly as possible to avoid damage to the boat and dock.